Doki Doki Alternate Ending
by Artorias1
Summary: The day before the festival,, everything seems great except this sickening feeling you got while talking to Sayori that day. She didn't seem right but you just went to sleep anyways. You woke from a terrible dream that told you otherwise and now it is up to you to choose what to do next.


This day, has been super long. Sayori feeling so down made me feel powerless. But I wanted to sleep nonetheless, the festival was going to be horrible if I am a zombie. And Sayori would be pissed if I was. As soon as I hit the bed I was out, I thought it was strange because I would usually think about this for hours. Wait. How am I thinking right now? I can't move my body but I can think. It must be a lucid dream or something. I was in my room, but it was darker than normal. The night sky didn't have a single star in it. 'Where the hell am I?' I heard a faint sobbing in the distance. It was coming from outside my house. I trotted out to face a freezing wind with horrible words somehow coming through it. So many harsh things. I frigidly shuffled over to Sayori's house, as the crying got stronger. I walked in without knocking and her parents weren't there. I saunter up to her room as if the house was mine and opened the door. She was sitting in the middle of her room with a noose in hand. I grabbed her and she automatically wrapped her arms around me dropping the noose. I woke up at 3 am. My forehead was covered with sweat as I grabbed my coat. I rushed over to her house and slammed the door open. Her parents were gone for a trip. The sudden noise was followed by the sound of a spilling glass. A heard a voice that sounded like Sayori's mumble in discomfort at this. I ran up that stairs faster than I ever have. I didn't knock and opened the door with extreme quickness. I saw Sayori standing in the middle of her room, on a small stool covered in water or something. She had a noose around her neck and she looked at me in surprise. Her eyes were filled with tears that broke my heart to see. My face was pale white, and all I could speak is, "W-why?" She tapped her fingers together and she said in a small voice avoiding my eyes. "W-well you see." Before she could finish she slipped off the water covered structure, her face filled with terror as she clawed at the rope. My eyes filled with tears as I grab her thighs and lifted her up so she could breath. She gasped and coughed as she took off the noose. I cried as she recovered and started to regain her color. She grabbed me so tightly that I fell back. She was on top of me and I flipped her over and started hissing her and she kissed back. "I'm so sorry I left you alone. I should have known better." I said as I lifted her to her bed and laid her down. "I should be the one apologizing. I never thought that this would be the outcome." Her voice was raspy from the rope as I rubbed her red cheeks. It was more from embarrassment than the incident. "I am so stupid. You were giving me all the signs in the book." I said as I stood up. "Its ok, you're always here for me and I realize this now." She said as she pulled me back down to her bed with her. "I want you to stay with me tonight." She said, her face now so red it reminded me of a tomato. I nodded and crawled into bed with her. She hugged me instantly, this is the most we've ever touched each other. Really the most i've ever touched a girl in my life. I could feel the sadness when I first walked in, it was almost sickening. But now it feels like it's morning there's so much happiness. But, what now? I turned over and hugged her back and I started to kiss her neck out of nowhere. She laughed and pushed me. She kissed me and I pulled her closer. She started grabbing my leg and I grabbed hers. We started making out and I did something I never thought I would. I groped her, she didn't recoil but instead she put her head back and was breathing heavily. She moaned silently. (You can guess what happened next.) I woke up the next morning, I looked over at Sayori who was still next to me. Her messy hair was so cute, and I wrapped my finger in a twirl and started to turn. Her face was covered with a smile I've never seen. I climbed over her and headed to the door, and halted. All of the memories came flooding back. 'What the hell did I do last night?!' The thought turned my face red and I was stunned. 'Wait, this might have saved her. Sexual acts tend to help with these problems. "Oh boy…" I said with a sigh. I'm glad I could help anyway I could. I stepped down the stairs to cook breakfast. I opened her fridge, and to my surprise there was a lot of food. There were multiple sticky notes say 'We love you Sayori.' It must be from her parents, they also must be out a lot. A grabbed a couple of eggs and a thick slab of ham. I cut the ham to a thin slice and laid it down on the hot pan. I sizzled two slices to perfection, and split the eggs into the pan. I was still cooking them when Sayori came down and rubbed her eyes. "Do you want your eggs scrambled or whole." I said still focusing on cooking. She came around to the stove and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Scrambled. Please." I winked to her and said "Sure." I finished it up and served up the plates. She bit down and her eyes lit up. "Wow! This is good." I laughed and started to eat myself. "Why thank you." She didn't take her eyes off of me the entire time while she was eating. "You got something on your mind?" She smiled at the question. "Well, what do you think about our relationship?" I looked at her questioningly. "Well pretty damn good. Noting the obtuse reason." "Well since you and me are close to the end of highschool, how about we get a early engagement?" I was stunned, surprised, and happy all at the same time. "Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly. "Yes I'm sure silly. My mom will be happy that I finally meet someone." I practically jumped over the counter and kissed her. "Hell yes! My mom will be happy too!" We hugged and laughed, as I put away the empty dishes I looked at the microwave and saw that it was close to the tardy bell for school. "Damn! We're gonna be late!" I said as I grabbed my jacket and uniform. She looked surprised, "Your right! We have to run." I grabbed her by the hand and started to run down the street to school. We arrived just in time and did our daily route. We both meet up at the hall before the club and Sayori stopped. "You know, Monika has been acting weird lately. Not just today but since you arrived. And when I felt down that day, she recommended something I never thought she would. She told me that ending it all would solve everything. But now I know is that what you need is a conduit. I have you!" She said grabbing my arm. I laughed but was internally pissed. I walked into the room and all of the members waved at us except Monika. I whispered to Sayori, "Im going to have a talk with Monika." She nodded and ran over to the others. I walked over to Monika and stood in front of her. "You and your, disgraceful, Low, and all around fucked up personality. What the hell is your problem? Is that the solution really? You told me you could handle it but you made it worse. Do you know the shit that crossed my mind when I saw her in such a low place? You would recommend DEATH of all things to your so called friend? What can't get through that thick skull of yours that other people would miss her. And if she really accomplished it I would probably join her. Are you insane or just insensitive?" Everyone in the room was silent and baffled at hearing this. Monika was red in the face and her eyes were full of tears. "Why can't you just hate them? Why?" She said in a sobbing voice and ran out of the room. I was no longer in the rage I was. And I realized what I said. "I'm sorry but that needed to be said." Natsuki walked over to me, "What was that about." I explained everything to them and everyone was confused and a little hurt. "You guys would have to figure this out one way or another." Natsuki turned to me and looked down. "I think I'm going to go home early. This is a little much." I looked at her in a worried manner. "Okay, be safe." She nodded and opened the door. I heard her mumble under her breath, "I can't believe it." Sayori walked up to me and sighed. "Are you sure this was for the best?" She said looking up at me with a small tear forming in her eye. "Was this the best for the Literature Club?" I diddled my thumbs knowing this might separate us. "No, but its the best for everyone's interests. I have a strange feeling that if I didn't say something, she would do more things like that." She looked at me and shock and she started to pack her things. It was the end of the day anyways. "Are you ok?" I asked her as I grabbed my backpack and walked over to her, helping her pack up materials she brought out. "Well I do know it was for the best, but I don't want to let this club end because of this." She looked down as Yuri approached her. "Its not your fault. I don't know why she would say something like this, but you let me know so I can ask her why. So you didn't break us up. But you strengthened us by letting us resolve this problem." She said this with a nice smile. I and Sayori thanked her and Sayori was talking to her for a little while. I didn't want to intrude so I was sitting in the corner. I was watching them because there was nothing else to do. I looked my at her sleeve as my eyes wandered, and noticed something strange. There was blood bleeding through her uniform! 'What the hell?! This day is so weird. What have I done?' I walked over to her and wanted to point this out. "Yuri." She turned to me with a gentle smile. "Yes?" I looked at her seriously. "Please roll up your left sleeve." She was stunned at this question/demand. She staggered to the back of the classroom and had empty eyes. She motioned us to come over. Me and Sayori walked over. She gave me a questioning look and I responded with a whisper saying, "Her sleeve has blood on it, I want to find out." She looked shocked then nodded. We walked over to her to see cuts up and down her arm. She was blushing oddly. A small smile was covering her face. I was flabbergasted to see so many cuts. Sayori was crying and running away after she got one glisp. I tapped Yuri on the shoulder and I motioned for her to sit next to me. I pulled my backpack off and opened it to get my aid kit I take around school for this occasion. I handed Sayori the wrappings, she has much smaller hands than me. So she can wrap her arm easier. I poured some carbon dioxide into a cotton ball and dabbed it on the wounds. It started to fizz and Yuri was giving a look and noise I didn't want to see or hear. I didn't touch her once after that and Sayori already knew what she was doing. I rubbed my forehead with my hand and sighed. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I whispered to myself. Sayori, still feeling down after that walked over to me and put down the wrappings. "That was a little much." I felt the anguish set in. Did two of my friends try to kill themselves in one day? What did I do wrong? I sighed heavily and looked at her. "Yeah it was. I just need some time. This was a lot to process." I stretched and stood up. She was still kneeling, and she looked up at me with tears running down her face. "Hey." I picked her up and sat her down. "Let's go home. Ill stay at your place a little while." She nodded and grabbed her things. I walked with her and finally arrived at her house. As we approached her house I noticed a white SUV parked outside her house. I didn't think much about it because the people across the street like to park there. They already had a lot of cars and were always getting new ones. Sayori was looking down and her face was still red with a smile across her face. But what caught me off guard is that I saw the gate to her house open and I heard talking right outside her house. We walked up and peered around the corner to see Sayori's mother and father sitting on the porch. Sayori's face lit up and she instantly let go of my hand. She ran up to them and hugged them. They started laughing and talking. Her dad was giving me the evil eye however. I was walking away with a fast pace. My head was hanging low. I wish my dad was still around, she has more people to worried about now. I dont need to add to that list. The frosty air made my breath visible as I rushed to my house. Sayori ran after me and she tugged at my sleeve. "Hey come meet-" For some reason I didn't want to. "No. Please, go back with your family." I pulled away and started to walk away. "But-" Before she could say anymore I turned around and meet her with a warm embrace. Tears were falling down my face for no reason. I pushed her off, "Ill see you later. Have fun." I said harshly as I left to my house. I could feel her confused face stare right through me. The grass was wet from the morning water and it started to frost over. 'Its getting colder and colder. Must be a seasonal change.' I said as I walked into my house. I stayed in my room and was staring up at the ceiling. What kind of man am I? Leaving her behind, to deal with her parents. Im so wrong, so messed up. I looked around the room and saw a little red bow. It was Sayori's old one that she wore as a kid. I clenched it and fell to my knees. Is this what it is to feel pain? How you Sayori be so strong and deal with it all the time. I couldn't even handle it for a second. I stayed up all night, crying. For no real reason. My mind was a mess and I couldn't feel my face anymore. I walked slowly to the street but I didn't see Sayori. I was really late today so she either went to school already, or didn't go at all. I dragged my feet the whole day. Grabbed my homework, left and went to my next class. After the day ended I walked to the Literature Club's door. I heard crying from the room as I entered. It wasn't from just one person but two. Yuri and Natsuki were gathered in the middle of the room. They had a bunch of pictures and one single letter. They both turned to me simultaneous and Natsuki was immediately enraged. She ran over to me and slapped me so hard my ear started to ring. "Monika killed herself yesterday. Because of you! If you hadn't come to this group, nothing like this would have happened. You selfish fuck!" She continued to yell at me and my eyes stayed low. I wanted to weep and feel pity, but I couldn't. My brain has felt enough emotion for one day. She stopped all of the sudden as if to wait for an answer. "I see. Im sorry. I will repay the debt in full." They both looked at my strange and little pissed. I fell backwards and landed with a hard thud. They both rushed over to me and were trying to talk to me. All those pills I took were pain medication I believe. They both starred at me in horror as the life faded from my eyes. They both leaned back and looked at each other. "What did I just do?" Natsuki said as she grabbed my hand only to feel a weak pulse that will only make me live for a little while longer. "Even in my darkest hours." Yuri looked at me with hope and Natsuki was still traumatized. "I can see… your beautiful… smile… Sayori." They both watched my hand land on the floor as I took my final breath. They both grabbed me and tried to bring me to the nurse. It was no use. I woke in a pitch black room, the utter silence and darkness was staring into my soul. In the middle of the pit, was a sword. It was intricate and beautiful, but it looked heavy. As I approached it I felt noticed my body was different. I could feel power coursing through my veins and I picked up the sword. It felt nice and I could swing it with ease. I noticed a shadow moving and my heart dropped. It was holding a scythe and was walking very slowly and creepy like. I grabbed the sword with both hands and faced him. Some how I was confident I could beat this thing. It lunged at me and slashed I blocked it with a side block and leaded off his sword. I slashed his back as he left it wide open, or I presume it was a guy. He staggered and a saw a cut form on his back. He turned around and we fought. I was scratched and bruised but nothing serious but the other was damaged. He grabbed his scythe one last time but I kicked him down. I drove my sword through, where his heart should have been. When I did this I woke in a hospital bed. Sayori was sitting on the side of the bed with dried tears and red cheeks. I moved my hand over weakly and rubbed her face. A faint smile formed on her face as I did this but I noticed something in the corner. It was her dad, watching me. "So. You've been talking to my daughter? What do you have planned?" I wasn't surprised to see him here at all. "I wish to marry your daughter. She is my light, my everything. Please." He stood up and reached out his hand. "Well you can't do that if your dead. But she needs someone other than her parents right now. So yes, you'll do." I lifted my arm weakly and shook his hand. Two months passed and everything went back to normal. The LIterature club continued, with Sayori in charge now. The next event was coming up however. It was the winter play off, we stay inside a building and do a bunch of activity's. Its usually pretty fun and all of the clubs do something for it. We had planned to make posters, or poems promoting the event. But in the past months, me and Sayori got really close. We almost never separate, her parents agreed to an early marriage. So did mine, but they said no REAL sex until we are 18. She basically lives with me now, and it help to know that she will be ok. At least ill be there for her when she needs support. She likes to sleep in the same room as me even though we have extra rooms. My mom has embarrassed me multiple times giving me condoms and saying she knows ill need it sometime. I would grab the and put them in the dresser in front of my bed. One night I was studying with Sayori and her pencil broke. She asked for a sharpener and I pointed to the dresser not thinking. I realized a moment too late and turned to see her face red and a hand full of condoms. "Where you saving these for me?" I was stunned and puzzled for the words to say. "W-well um, yes… but-" She jumped in my lap and her pink hair covering my face. She still had the condom in hand as she positioned herself conformably on my junk. "S-Sayori!" I said confused from the sudden 'interest'. I heard my moms voice outside my room, she opened it saying "Hey guys it time for din-" She stopped midway and looked at the odd position. Sayori's face was extremely red now and I was about to speak, "M-mom! Its not-" Before I could finish I saw a giant smile on her face. I looked at her strangely and she closed the door. "Have fun you two." She said laughing outside the room and went to talk to my dad. I heard them both laughing at the same time. I was embarrassed and wanted revenge. Sayori was still on my lap, her head was low and red and I grabbed her waste. Her face perked up and she looked at me questioningly. "You embarrassed me in front of my parents. Now I get my revenge." I slapped her ass and she flinched, grabbing it. She wasn't expecting this so she didn't know what to do. She took of her shirt and I picked her up. I laid her on the bed and pinned her down, she squirmed and moved. I traced my tongue up and down her abdomen, she was closing her eyes clearly enjoying it. "y-yes." She said in a small voice and I moved a little further down. She was apprehensively breathing and fidgeting with pleasure. (I'll write the scene separately.) I woke in a position where me and Sayori were wrapped around each other. I kissed her on her forehead and she smiled, stretching and turning. She sat up and laid over me, I wasn't expecting it so she knocked the breath out of me. *Cough cough* She didn't move and was laughing. "That's was lots of fun." She said giggling and smiling. "Lets do it again sometime." Winking and got off my chest. She sat down at the desk and turned to the book page we were at yesterday. I was just glad it was the weekend so we didn't have to rush. Next week is the finals and we graduate to college, Sayori and I planned to go to the same one. I wanted to move after high school, and with Sayori. The day was slow and boring, but working around with Sayori made it better. She wouldn't stop shooting me this nice glare, and my dad would slap my back and say congratulations everytime I walked past him. After the day was over, I collapsed in my bed, a long days work had me exhausted. I basically fell asleep instantly and I had a weird nightmare. I was standing in the middle of a cold open field and I heard the voices of my friends. They were all so, messes up. How could have I let such horrible things pass me by and not stop to help them. There was one thought, that stood out from the rest. I reached in the direction and felt melancholy. It was Sayori, she was watching me play with other kids when we were very little. I could feel her sadness, it was a very heavy one for such a little girl. She wasn't lying when she said she's had really bad depression her whole life. I woke to a panicky Sayori, she was shaking my shoulder's and slapping me around. I sat up and she hugged me, "You had a night terror or something, that really scared me." She said still clinging to me. "Your face was contorted like you just lost a family member. Are you ok." She said looking up at me with my hand in hers. "It was my fault, wasn't it?" She looked at me surprised and confused. "I'm sorry, I caused you so much pain." She was now crying in my arms, I was staring at her with sad eyes and I shortly joined. Afterwards we laid down together, I told her what I saw and she nearly didn't have any response. I wasn't suprized after all, I brought up some memories I shouldn't have. She sat up a little and had her face in her hands. A did the same and I was looking at her. She looked as if she was scarred, all I could do is provide support. I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me. Her red face and teary eyes broke me. I pulled her close and she didn't resist, I gave her a long and drawn out kiss. She started to cry again and I pulled away. I rubbed her face and she grabbed my hand, "Im so happy with you, honestly." She said wiping her tears away. "Ill be there for every step of the way." I laid back and breathed, Sayori slid back and laid down. "If you need time, I understand." I said my back to her, she might need some time alone. She wrapped her arms around me, "No silly I want to be with you." She giggled and snuggled me closer. I gave a breath of relief. I turned over to look at her and saw that her slimer figure had changed. Her hips were wider, chest was bigger, and face cleared up of any acne she had before. All in the time period of her staying with me, maybe this all wasn't in vain. I wanted to see how much she changed so I ran my hands up her shirt to feel her sides. She gasped with a tone of surprise and slight pleasure "D-don't, that-" She looked away with a red face. "That turns me on." I quickly retracted and apologized. "Just remember it for next time." She said winking at me. I blushed and looked away and grabbed my computer, "You wanna watch a movie?" I said opening a movie site. "There are some good movies, what genre do you like? She smiled, "I like drama, something that opens your eyes." I was thinking then of a old movie I used to watch with my dad. I searched up Shawshank Redemption and she saw the title. "Shawshank Redemption?" I started the movie and paused, "Yeah it a movie about prison, it really opens your eyes to what it's really like inside prison." She nodded her head in excitement and we watched the whole movie. She was confused at the end but made connections quickly. "Wow! That was slow but good!" I nodded in agreement and turned my head to say something, "He-" Immediately my lips were covered with hers, I kissed back as a reaction and I got pulled back to my bed. She got up and crawled to the end of my bed and grabbed a condom. She crawled over me and sat on my lap, I was confused on the events that took place very fast. I grabbed her sides and sat up a little, and I felt a wet spot form on my pants. I didn't know what it was until i saw that she was in her underwear and i pieced it together quickly. My eyes widened as i realized what I did, she unbuckled my pant and they slide down. (I'll make this separately.) I woke the next morning and remembered instantly what happened. She was REALLY dominate yesterday, she must have been in a good mood. She was still asleep and I moved over her, my mom was in the room getting my clothes. "Let me get those for you." I said grabbing them and walking down stairs, "What about Sayori?" She asked as I was half way down. "She will be out for awhile I think." I said putting them in the basket and walking back up. I went back into my room and grabbed a book off the shelf, it was The Portrait of Marcov. The book that Yuri got me and I never read because it was ominous and gave me the chills everytime I even touched the damn thing. I cracked it open and saw dust fall out of it, the edges of the paper where torn and old even though she said she bought it the day she gave it to me. I skimmed over a page and there was odd writing all over it, as soon as I tried to read it I started to remember the past. My many failed attempts at saving everyone I didn't know about. After thinking about it, I concluded that this book is immune to these 'resets'. The one I was holding was the one that I held when this all began. A little piece of paper fell out of the bindings, it was my handwriting but very shaky. It read; If you are reading this, I have failed this time. No matter how hard I try she dies and I can't save her. Monika must be stopped.; This must have been a long time ago because it was just as old as the book. How could I be so blind, at least everyone is safe and in good health. Sayori has been doing worlds better after Monika passed, maybe she had something to do with it. What she was trying failed anyways, so it didn't matter. Sayori did have bad depression but couldn't deal with it when i got into the club all of the sudden. What did she want with me? Im not special in anyway and she fought tooth and nail for me of all people. She must have had alteriar motives, what could I have thats so valuable. She definitely wasn't interested in me as in boyfriend and girlfriend. She was all too popular, all too beautiful. Thinking of this made my brain hurt, but as I was Sayori got up. She stretched and got up to sit next to me, she leaned over and looked at the book. She was confused and apparently she saw something when she looked at me. She could see me fail multiple times, seeing her still reach the same outcome. She saw me fall to my knees defeated, broken, and dead inside. She saw my result to these things, killing myself and restarting again. I awakened from my daydream, and turned my head to her. She was trembling and quietly sobbing, I grabbed her in my arms and started to stroke her head, "I've been through it too. I've seen it, but now your here Sayori, that's all I wanted." She looked up for a moment and she laid her head down on my chest. After a couple of minutes I gathered the courage to say, "Let's go get some coffee to get our minds off this." She nodded and smiled so sweetly that I wanted to see it everyday. As I was walking out she grabbed my hand, "Thank you for saving me." I simply nodded and held her hand out the door. My mom was in the hallway putting up some spare sheets in the closet, and she turned to see us. She stood up and walked over, she patted Sayori's butt saying "Go get em." Sayori turned red and I face palmed my nostrils with my right hand. We continued to step down the stairs and strolled into the empty kitchen. I grabbed the pot and emptied the old coffee out of it, washing it out with water. Snached a new filter and threw out the old one that my parents used. I started the brew and sat down next to her, she had her face in her arms facing down on the countertop. I pulled her closer and she sat up leaning on me, "I'm really glad your with me. It's so good and so fun to see you everyday." She hugged me and smiled. "Thanks." I got up shortly after to grab a couple of mugs. I grasped my dads old latte art tool, spending a entire summer with my uncle as a kid when my mom and dad had a long vacation, I knew how to do tree art in lattes. I just filled my cup with milk and sat it down, sitting next to Sayori I put the tool at the brim of the cup and made a tree design in the cup. I handed it to her and she stared at it for a little while, then took a long drink. "Wow thanks! This is really good." I took a drink and smiled. "Im glad you think so." We kissed after this, and life moved on. Two weeks later, graduation. I put on the robe and helped Sayori put on hers, as she got stuck halfway through like a goofball. Stepping on the stage I was holding her hand and was receiving my awards. Sayori received hers and we stepped up the front of the stage to get a picture taken. The few that didn't pass this year, jocs and gangsters were laughing at us. Everyone was silent and was looking at us. One of them said, "Hey look, that emo bitch finally got a boy!" All of the people in the group were laughing at making more jokes. She was looking down, embarrassed. I wasn't going to stand for it so I stuck my right arm up, displaying my middle finger, "At least she and I have a scholarship." Everyone in the auditorium was laughing and they shut up quickly. One of them was giving me the evil eye and I knew I made a mistake. Leaving the auditorium, I had to go up to my math class up stairs to get the rest of my stuff. Sayori did the same but her class was right by the auditorium, " I'll wait for you outside." She said kissing me, "Sure." I replied running up the stairs, I grabbed it quickly and ran back down. I saw through the doors that Sayori was surrounded by the thugs I called out. I strolled up to the door and opened it and they all stared at me. "What? Wanna get your ass kicked with your girl?" I looked up at them with a sinister look and everyone else was watching. "Is this really your reaction to your own failure? You got outsmarted by someone that got there scholarship before you. Because you say on your ass and let the world pass you by drugged up on something you shouldn't even touch. And your going to kick someones ass that actually did their work and tried as hard as they could. Just because your jealous? How pitiful." When I was done a police officer came out and tapped me on the shoulder. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Now step back, ill deal with this." Sayori and I moved quickly to the car, and we were off. Driving back to my house, there were balloons. I was confused but pulled in anyways, my mom greeted me, "Mom, what's going on?" She smiled and laughed, "You and Sayori are now 18." I was baffled but went along with it. I went into the kitchen and Sayori's mother and father were there. My family was there too, and by then I was so confused at sat down. "We wanted to celebrate your graduation, the only way to do it properly is for you to be 18. So we went as far as to get you a fake licence." It was wrapped in paper, and when I opened it. My birthday was today, so that is the alibi. I wasn't really surprised because my mom told me she wanted to drink with me a couple of months ago. I'm 17 and only a couple of weeks remained so it wasn't that far off. She brought out an entire bottle of hard liquor and my eyes widened, not because I couldn't handle it but Sayori was a lightweight. And I will have to deal with her tonight, we all know how that goes. Everyone cheered and clapped as they brought out more and more of it. I sighed and looked at Sayori, she was smiling and laughing at the event. She is finally feeling better, and I loved that. I loved her. I came over to the bar and my dad and Sayori's dad did the same. They slapped me on the shoulder and started giving me tips and tricks they used when they were in high school. I did a few and they were powerful, I wasn't thinking very straight and gave a totally sober Sayori a full cup. She drank a little and coughed, I patted her on the back and she looked up at me. Her face had a drunk blush on it, from one failed drink? The more you know i guess, I leaned over to her level and she smiled and kissed me. I stood back up and my mom had a glass of wine, she was approaching me. "Sayori ok?" I looked at her, she was slowly recovering. "Yeah she is just a lightweight." She snickered, "Like me. You know what they say, lightweights orgasm hard." I looked at her with a weird look "M-Mom?!" She laughed hysterically and walked away. Sayori looked at the cup and smelled it, she recoiled. "Why is this so strong?" I looked at my own, "Your dad was the one that told me this combination." She glanced up at me, "Oh. He is really old school." I looked around and saw everyone having fun. "Yeah he is. But that's ok." She started to drink more and got more drunk. My uncle was there and he offered me a cigarette, I refused and Sayori called me back in. I looked around and sat on the coach because I couldn't find her, she jumped on me from the other side and started to kiss me all over. I started to kiss back and everyone around us we're yelling 'Yeah!' Even Sayori's dad. (I will write the scene separately.) I lingered up and turned my head slowly left to right. It was pounding and my vision was blurry, I got up and stumbled over to the fridge and my mom was already there. She had her hand on her head rubbing it and a glass of tomato juice or something. She looked at me and smiled, then looked back down. I opened the ice box and got a the milk jug, pouring myself a glass and sitting down at the countertop on a stool. I started to drink it and felt way better, the only other person awake was my uncle and I went to talk to him. He used to do these type of things a bunch and wakes up early, as soon as I opened the door he looked at me with these eyes I've seen many of time. And I hated them, it usually meant I failed. He snapped out of it quickly and greeted me. "What's up kiddo?" I walked over to him and sat down. "What's with that look?" He knew what I was talking about, "I went overseas and saw some stuff I shouldn't have. This is the brand of cigarettes I used to smoke with my brother." He looked down at the box and I could feel his sadness. He opened the box with one thumb and offered me one. It would be rude for me to refuse after that so I took one. The fire from last night was still crackling and popping so I stuck the tip in the dying heat and it lit. I took a small drag and felt the hurt but didn't cough. I blew out the smoke and it helped with my hangover a little. It was gone quickly when me and my uncle talked for awhile. Once I entered the house, I saw some people walking around a little. I forced Sayori to get up and get a glass of milk and she was still hungover. Two months later, Sayori and I moved out of my Mom and Dad's house. We got a small apartment in downtown and could barely pay rent. That was fine because I got a part-time job and it payed just enough, the next day Sayori got a application and got a job at a bar. Things went on as usual and I got a masters degree in engineering, Sayori got a masters degree in phycology and became a therapist. What a coincidence huh? We moved into a nice house in California, LA. The people were nice and lots of children were welcoming. Here is where we had our first child, we named him Laurance and he grew up very quickly. Going to college and getting commissioned into the military, being on the lines he lead many people to victory and defeated other countries becoming a hero. I was proud as a father should be and started to grow old, me and Sayori both did and we loved each other with all of our hearts. The road was bumpy and not easy but we made it, moving to South Dakota we stayed there for awhile. Our son found himself a woman and had our grandchildren together. They came over often and stressed us out, but we enjoyed it. Sayori became under the weather, complaining that she couldn't breath well. At first I dismissed it and told her she will be fine, but it progressed worse. We went to the doctor and she ended up having stage 3 lung cancer, it had already spread and couldn't be fixed. All we could do is keep her comfortable until she dies. All of the staff apologised but it didn't help, she was my everything and I couldn't loss her. That night I stayed by her bed, she was barely breathing and couldn't move much. As I slept I felt a semi-cold and warm hand touch mine and I woke up, "You feeling ok?" I asked trying to make the smallest of small talk possible. She shook her head left to right and smiled, "I'm so glad you're here with me, now." I sat up a little, "Well once this all passes, we will be together longer." She laughed a weak chuckle. "We both know that's not true, let's talk a little while before its my time." I looked down and saw my old shriveled hands, has it truly been that long? How could I have let it pass me like that. Sayori put her hand on my face and I looked up for a brief moment. "I love you." She said starting the breath less and less. "I love you too." I said after a long pause, but it did not reach her. She was dead and her arm was hanging over the bed, her eyes were closed and tears running down her face. I knew this would happen this way, of course it did. I kissed her hand one time and stood up, as I walked over to the door it opened and a nurse came through with a plate of medicine. "She won't be needing that anymore." I said putting my hands in the leather jacket Sayori bought me a couple of years ago. The nurse knew what I meant, "I'm so sorr-" I stopped her with my hand "Don't say it. It makes it worse." She nodded and went into the room. I drove home for what felt like forever, the roads became endless and the turns became long. As I reached it I saw I couple of groups of teenagers looking at the stars with a beer in hand. I chuckled and head home. The air was clear, stagnant, and silent. I walked through the house and went to the storage room, gathering all of the souvenirs we had collected over the many years. I found pictures from the party with my mom, and the rest of the family including Sayori. I gripped it and dug a little further, I grasped something from the bottom and pulled it out, "I can use you later." I said to myself as I brought it to the basement and sat it down. Heading back up I closed the doors and went to bed, missing the warmth of another person made it almost impossible to fall asleep. The next morning I was contacted by my son and he told me he had already formed a funeral, and the burial site will be next to her mother and father. I thanked him for letting me know and I spent the next couple of days sitting alone. The fading sunlight shimmered through my blinds and hit my arm, warming it. My seat had an indention in it and the whole house felt bad. The strong feeling of dread followed me throughout the week, plaguing me. The funeral was today and I was of course invited, I dressed in my best clothes and headed to the car. Driving there was a hassle, I could feel people staring right through me. It didn't matter as soon as I arrived, my son had just arrived and he was waiting for me. He came up to me, he was dressed in his uniform and had metals up and down right above his left breast pocket. Cords and a rank were on both of his sides, "Hey dad. Its been a long time." He stuck out his hand. "Yes it has, Vice Admiral Laurance. You know what? I kind of like the sound of that." I said slapping his shoulder. He snickered and followed me in, as I entered I saw that there were a lot of people. Naval officers and others alike, all greeted me as soon as I entered. I greeted back and sat down in the front row with my son and his kids. The entire time I was there I couldn't stop thinking about what I did wrong, what did I do to cause. I was one paul bears after it was after the ceremonie. I placed my hand on the coffin one last time before I watched it be planted in the ground. I was silent the rest of the day, how could I let this happen? I drove home alone and took off my jacket and went to my basement. I grabbed the item and tied it to the tall ceiling, it was a little old so I didn't know how long it would hold up. I drank a little before place my head through the hole, I stood up tall on the stool and was looking at some old pictures of me and Sayori as kids. I kicked the stool before I could change my mind, I didn't panic but silently suffocated alone. Is this really what Sayori wanted to do? My vision started to blur as I felt blood run down my face from my nose. The instant I felt this I was in a similar black room. The figure was once again approaching me, but instead of slicing me it walked past me and at something that looked like Sayori. As soon as I saw this I tackled him and picked up a much more intricate sword that last time. I guarded Sayori and he was a lot more aggressive this time. I had cuts and lacerations all over my body and I fell to one knee, it was in bad shape too but was in better shape than I. It pushed me to the ground and I fell, I grabbed Sayori's hand and sat up enough to tap heads together. It stopped to cock its head to the side, he pulled back and slashed. A felt a darkness envelop me, I saw my memories in front of me. They were mostly good and I felt one in particular that was strong, I could sense myself being pulled to it. I opened my eyes to see myself in a street I knew all too well, this is my mother's street. I heard a distant scream from a girl, it was Sayori. She was waving and smiling at me, for a loss of words I stood there and let her catch up with me. She huffed and was catching her breath, "Haahhaaa." She was waiting for a response. I collapsed to my knees and fell straight on my face. She was instantly worried and leaned down to me, I couldn't move a muscle in my body and all I could do was repeat three words. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She grabbed my face and was slapping me around. A couple of bystanders called the police and I didn't move. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, forgive me for my impudence and my stupidity. I will always love you and you will always be the center of my world." She listened to every word and was now crying. I passed out shortly after and felt the tears of a woman who loves me back on my face.

(To be continued.)


End file.
